


Caught out in the open

by WhiteWidow96



Category: Dota 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Powerbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWidow96/pseuds/WhiteWidow96
Summary: Gondar simply lanes in Radiant safelane as he quickly finds a surprise in Slark, who is out for some meat.





	Caught out in the open

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rodofatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodofatos/gifts).



The Radiant safelane.

 

A decorated, and often valued lane in the defense of the ancients. Many a carry come here to farm until how long is needed. Wether it would be Anti-mage farming for 50 minutes and taking a barracks, or wether it's Sven who farms for 30 minutes and actually carries contribution.

Who would know? All it mattered that it was empty, and the one taking up the place would be Gondar, the Bounty Hunter. With blade and hand he carried himself through the lane as he farmed creeps nice and easy, earning some good gold on the side as his team was hanging low, doing little as they practically did the same thing aswell. Some were warding, some were farming, and god knows what the others would be doing. 

All that mattared was the precious gold Gondar was bringing in. He farmed and farmed as he gained more and more gold, building up his items slowly as he progressed. Ofcourse, with being so far out in a lane, Gondar couldn't help but to feel watched as he heard things move behind him.  It passed away as he looked, and decided to simply ignore it as he went back to his usual pace, farming creeps.

"Another hit, another piece of gold." He thought, saviouring the feeling of every last hit he retrieved by stashing it away quickly, too. Saving up for a few big items, maybe a solar crest, or a gem? Maybe even something more fun like a Scythe of Vyse. He shrugged internally on the thought, and instead would just save up for now. More creeps to kill, and more money to be earned in his opinion. 

 

After a while he accumulated a good amount of money, having farmed creeps for quite a while as he continued on in the Jungle now, hitting a few big fella's for some serious cash. His treasury grew, and so did his experience as he felt like it was time to get something big, maybe even something grand! And off he went to the Radiant secret shop with his trousers stuffed, gold almost pouring out if it wasn't for the fact that he looked after it. Walking up the stairs and through the brushes as he then met face-to-face with the shopkeeper. Browse his goods he did as he heard yet again something in the shadows, was it his mind playing tricks on him, or was it really someone he was being chased by? At this point it got interesting, and Gondar huffed as he, instead of buying an item, sought to discover whatever was preying him.

The bush with suspicious activity stood before him, his mind boggling with activity as he slowly reached forward. Trembling nervously as he readied his weapon, he jerked the bush open. And to his surprise, it was.. nothing.

What a dissapointment.

 

Shrugging off the thought and kind of frustrated by trhe result, Gondar took his time to adjust his gear for his second, only to shake his head. He needed some fresh air, and to resolve that he strolled back into lane, breathing in deeply aswell as out. Once slightly rejuvinated, he turned around to head back to the secret shop.

But that wouldn't happen today.

 

Deep in the bushes lurked the Nightcrawler, eyes open wide to track every moment of the one he had on his eyes as he moved like the shadows, staying out of sight at all times only to add to the surprise factor. Though once the time was right, the Nightcrawler struck as he pounced out of the woods, only to land on, and inevitably knock down, the bounty hunter.

"Eheh, 'ello there!" He chuckled, sitting right ontop of the stomach on Gondar as the man was caught by surprise, Gondar having to regain his senses as a confused look was kept inbetween the two. After a few seconds he realized what was going on, twitched a bit and would give Slark a look that screamed confusion.

"..What are you doing?" Said the Bounty hunter, looking at the fish that now sat on him. He was unclear of his intentions, and it, admittedly, was a little awkward aswell.

"Oh I dunno, just sittin' on ya, enjoying the weather and thinking what to do with ya aswell!" He jested, giving a sly grin as he used his right fist to lean his jaw on, inquistively inspecting Gondar as he thought of all the things he could do with him. Many thoughts even included all kinds of lewd activites. Watching Gondar struggle underneath was cute, and he smirked a little.

  
"What say we do somethin' so you get to keep yer gold?" Slark teased Gondar, chuckling as he put his shiv away.

 

"And what do you mean by that?" Gondar snarled back slightly, squinting whilst keeping a careful eye. His hearbeat was up in his throat, and he couldn't help but to feel a rising sensation in him aswell.

"I dunno, I bind you up a lil' and I'll have me way with ye, how's that sound?" He grinned.

"..Do what, have sex with me?" Gondar grumbled, only for Slark to reply with a nod, "...Fine. Get on with it then."

 

Slark grinned yet again as he got confirmation, quickly getting off from the Bounty Hunter. He turned him around and tied his hands to his back, put him on his knees and raised his rear. And with immediate action Slark pulled down the pants of Gondar, revealing the twink-like build of him, only to indulge into the rear by shoving his maw into it, quickly running his tongue around the rear of Gondar. As he pulled back, he began to insert one finger in quickly. The underlying character of Bounty Hunter couldn't help but to moan and whimper as he tried to move, only to be declined by the fact that he was tied down. He couldn't move much, and he could only allow Slark to have his way with him.

Soon already Slark felt the need to go a bit further, and as he was using his tongue to service Bounty Hunter, he used his other hand to wrap around- and jerk the manhood of Gondar, feeling the throbbing sensation escalate in pace as the dick grew. His cheecks growing red, Slark felt the need to push it a bit further as he started to slide the tongue in and out, huffing a little as his own dick grew in size. He started to jerk off Gondar more.

Gondar on the other hand felt emberassed, but the feeling of him being serviced at both points was a bit too good. Already a handfull of seconds in, and he felt a sensation rise in his loins as he huffed and puffed, releasing his seed shortly after. His legs and rear trembled as his seed shot down into the ground, it coming with bursts as it soon ended again. He released an amount of pants afterwards, regaining his feel a bit. Slark on the other hand was chuckling a little as he had stopped rimming Gondar as he saw how he came.

"Eheh, couldn't contain yerself, could ya?" Slark chuckled, "No worries though, I'll treat ya nice and proper.." He then added, using some of his own saliva to lubricate his own penis. It stood long at an average of 6 inches long, with a girth as regular as any other. He aligned his manhood with Gondar's entrance, and slowly began to push. A huff initially came out as he was overrun by the sensation of the feeling, and quickly enough he felt it sink in. The entrance hugged tightly around the cock of Slark, and he felt himself twitch for a bit. He stopped for a while to saviour the feeling, but continued to push himself further in later on. He eased himself in quite finely, and hit his hips into the rear of Gondar soon.  
  
"Nfffh.. you're proper tight alright..!" He said, pulling out and shoving it back in, this time with a bit more force. He felt more pleasure this way, and the underlying groans and moans of Gondar gave him a confident feeling. He began to hump back and forth, his cock leaking precum to lubricate the way whilst he breathed heavily in and out. The feeling was amazing, and quite frankly seeing Gondar tied with his hands behind his back was.. something. It was lewd to him, and he wanted to further this sexual act by only humping harder.

Letting his tongue hang out as he humped the rear of Gondar, the Nightcrawler began to intensify it as the slaps of Slark's hips to Gondar's rear was turning them slightly sore. Slark was loving every minute of it, and so did Gondar. Slark couldn't help but to indulge in the sweet feeling of penetration, only to feel his body take over as the pressure in his loins grow, his balls buzzing and his tip growing sensitive as time passed. Soon enough he muttered a few words.

"A-ah.. I'm.. cummin'!" He yelled, shooting his seed deep down into Gondar's rear as he wouldn't wait on pulling out, shooting plentiful of jizz all over the Bounty Hunter's rear aswell. He huffed heavily as he jerked his cock a few times, very little bits oozing out before it finally stopped.

  
  
"..You've got a right proper rear, tell you that.." He huffed, taking a few seconds to breathe and catch it as he then indulged upon yet another adventure. Slyly, he bound the legs of Gondar together aswell, one rope went around the knees, and another around the start of his feet as he then turned him around again. He was greeted by a cute, hard cock that pointed upright, only for Slark to grin a little towards the now facing upwards Gondar, winked he did too.

 

Slark climbed ontop of Gondar, turning around as the fine rear of Slark then faced him. He began to lower it as he sat down on his Knees and aligned the cock with his buttcheeks. He moved back and forth, grinding on it a little as the manhood was hotdogged inbetween Slark's buns, and quickly enough a good amount of precum would be rubbed all over his asscrack, aswell. Once he felt how lubricated his rear was, Slark began to force the cock down in himself. He groaned a little as he felt his rear penetrated but went in with the feeling once he shoved himself down on it. His back went into a slight arch as he felt the entire length go into him, all seven inches of it. To be fair, he was surprised how much Gondar packed, but at the same time, he loved it too as he began to move up and down.  
  
Gondar himself couldn't move much, but with every movement he let out deep huffs and groans, kind-of liking the feeling of being completely tied up, and ofcourse having an ass tightly wrapped around his dick. His cheeks were flush red, and he felt himself warming up with every second passing in this lewd altercation. He throbbed, moaned and squirmed everytime Slark went up and down, and already within minutes he felt him on the edge again.

Slark himself was jerking himself off as he rode the cock of Gondar, and he wasn't so close. Though every time he moved up and down, he increased the pace as he soon knew he was pushing Gondar to his limits. The Bounty hunter himself was a sensitive one, and quickly enough he felt himself reach his edge as the Bounty hunter then came, loudly moaning as he shot a firm amount of seed down into the ass of Slark.

"Ngghhhff...!!" He almost cried out, twitching and squirming as Slark stopped riding it, pulling himself off as the now limp cock dropped down. Slark was seen with a lewd sight, tongue hanging out as he turned around to aim his cock at Gondar, jerking it forcefully into his face as he soon feel himself come close.

"Mmmh... open up, babe." He said, pulling down Gondar's facemask as he then was greeted by an open mouth, only ato aim right for it as he shot his last seed down. With a loud moan he let it all out, and covered the mouth and the area around with a nice, goopy layer of seed.

Once done with his ejaculation, Slark laid himself down next to Gondar and looked at him.  
  
"..That was pretty fun, innit?" He asked, only for Gondar to roll his eyes.

"Maybe if I wasn't tied up it'd be much more fun." Gondar said back.

"Always a whiner, aren't you?" Slark chuckled, reaching over to undo the ropes, in which Gondar soon got to rubbing his wrists, the freedom was nice, and he took time to rest for a bit after pulling up his pants. Slark got up himself as he dressed himself up, and he looked back at Gondar.  
  


"We oughtta do this more, huh?" Slark then teased, "Anyhow, yer free to go, get the items ya need and don't lemme catch you again, or I'll bring some friends." He added, chuckling a little as he then pounced off.

 

Gondar himself laid there for a little while, taking in the feelings before he got up himself. He bought the items, went on to do the things he needed and pretended that never happened.

 

The end.


End file.
